1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to upholstering, and in particular to an apparatus and method for upholstering a vehicle chair back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many pleasure boats, particularly the so-called "bass boats", have upholstered and padded swivel chairs positioned fairly high for casting. When driving the boat with the main engine, often the operator sits near the rear of the boat. To improve visibility, the backs of the swivel chairs are hinged to the seat so that they can be folded down. The backs are also usually folded down while towing the boat.
In upholstering the chair backs, the front, back and side portions are first sewn together into an open-bottomed enclosure. The enclosure is inserted over the frame of the back, and the front and back portions are secured by various means at the bottom. While the back is folded down, the base or bottom of it is exposed. Consequently it is desirable to have an attractive closure means for securing the front and back portions together. Also, a fast and simple method for securing the back portion to the front portion for vehicle chair backs in general is desirable.